I don't know what he means by that
by ReaversRearPassage
Summary: A usual meeting at the Winchester is ruined once again by a mixture of Shaun's lack of commitment, David's complaining and Ed's awkward outbursts. Basically Dianne's view on why she still loves David,after all he does. Contains swearing on Ed's behalf!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Simon Pegg and Edgar Wright.**

** Since there is so much David hate in the Shaun of the Dead fandom, I thought I'd stick up for him...and write something from Dianne's perspective, because he can't be all bad if shes still sticking with him, after all. (Might be biased...since Di and David are my favourite characters...*oh the shame, call yourself a Shaun of the Dead fan!*) I know he was a douche, but Ed was pretty much on the same level, if friendlier..and alright David did become supreme Douche when he tried to shoot Shaun, I get that and I agree he was, but before that..he wasn't that bad...least he didn't call people pricks because they couldn't sleep due to the racket *cough cough* . No I do like Ed, I do, but I also like Pete :'(**

**Oh, and I spell Davids nickname as Davs. I see it spelt both that way and Daffs, but I think using a V is closer to his name. Just thought I'd mention that...**

* * *

"Oh dear god, are we being dragged to this dump...again?" David sighed. He was barely linking arms with Dianne, walking faster than she possibly could so he could catch up to Liz's side, who was at least a few strides in front of them.  
"Shh David, it's a nice pub really, and if Liz is happy-"she began to say, but David rudely cut across her.

"Yes sure. She's not happy; she is just going along with it, because her _boyfriend_ can't think of anything better to do. I don't know why she puts up with him…"  
"Hmmm…" Dianne trailed off dreamily. It had always been like this, ever since Shaun had appeared in Liz's life, and whisked her around the mini bar in Greece, where they had first met, David had never been able to shake off his burning jealousy. When Liz came back from her 'fantastic' holiday, and told them about Shaun (well, in David's case…broke the news… she guessed…), he was absolutely heartbroken, and coped in the only way he could, by sulking, frowning and ignoring both the girls till he finally decided he wanted to be friends again.

Liz had paused outside the Winchester doors, her hands resting around the handles as she turned to her two best friends. "Right, can we please act like we are all good friends, just this once. I would like a nice calm atmosphere if you don't mind…"  
"Well you better make sure your waste of a boyfriend doesn't start anything-" David huffed, releasing Dianne from his grip and folding his arms.  
"We won't I promise. Will you at least do it for me?" she asked sweetly, glancing at David's frowning and Dianne looking slightly like a lost puppy.

"Fine…but only for you." He replied, holding his girlfriend's hand quite roughly, but in a caring way nevertheless. Dianne just allowed this, perhaps he would be in a better mood if nobody were to comment on his actions.  
"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me. We better get inside then?" Liz nodded softly; about to open the door, but David casually did so instead, allowing Liz and Dianne to go inside.

Dianne didn't like going to Pub's that much. She thought that they weren't the best possible locations to be seen at really, but after all, Liz was her closet friend, and she didn't want to interfere with their love-life…even if her own boyfriend tried so quite desperately, well most of the time.

So there they were, sat at the same seat, almost every single night, was Shaun and Ed. Both complete with their usual pig snacks and a pint, resting gently upon the rickety table. Dianne noticed that Liz seemed to beam a fake smile as she was greeted by Shaun. Who instead of perhaps an affectionate hug, or a peck on the cheek, offered her one of his snacks.

"Erm…thanks Shaun.." she said, rooting through the packet as she went to sit down across from him, revealing Dianne and David, who had been almost hiding behind her, not wanting to be seen.  
"Dianne!" Shaun and Ed cried in unison, after he had looked up from the arcade machine. Shaun's smile suddenly faded as the two of them also found seats.

"David." Shaun spoke sarkily, raising an eyebrow as Dianne began to empty the contents of her bag on her side of the table to ease the tension.  
"Shaun" he replied in almost exactly the same tone. Dianne noted the awkward silence, which was only interrupted by the slamming of Ed's fist on the buttons of gambling system.  
"Fuck it!" he shouted loudly causing Dianne to jump out of her skin, David gripping her arm rather protectively.

"Does he have to shout curse words around us like that?" He moaned, glancing towards Dianne, but meaning for everyone within fifty meters of him to hear. Liz held her face in her hands, cringing as he said this ,whilst Shaun rolled his eyes.  
"Ed, do you mind if you keep it down a bit?" he responded, sipping his pint with little effort.

"Sure Shaun, anything for you mate." His friend winked back, mocking a suggestive tone, but he carried on slamming the controls to the machine anyway.  
"So, Liz…Dianne, doing anything this weekend?" he asked, scratching his forehead as if he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Well I was hoping we could go to the Cinema or something with you…" Liz spoke quietly, fiddling with the sleeves or her jacket. Shaun didn't exactly answer her back, instead launching into a coughing fit that was broken by Dianne attempting to help the conversation along.

"Oh, well David and I are supposed to be going to that new art gallery, you know the one with the…um…David you know?".  
"Butterflies" he said simply, realising she was trying to add him to the conversation and that she hadn't forgotten at all.

"Yes, that's it, the Butterflies." She slowly picked up her lipstick, comparing it to the other she had sprawled across the table, probably to waste time.  
"Although Dianne, I'm sure it would be much more interesting with more company…" he commented sarcastically "What do you say? Shaun, Liz?".

"Well…erm..." Shaun mumbled, noticing that everyone was now staring at him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, I'm not sure Butterflies are my forte…"  
"I never would have guessed..." David whispered into Dianne ears. She had suddenly caught on to the fact that David had mentioned Shaun and Liz, not for company (of course, she was so stupid not to realise!) but for the fact that David was plainly pointing out that Shaun wasn't capable of being a bit different, compared to him.

"Shhhh David" she hissed, giving him a gentle tap on the arm. She had been watching Liz, who had shown a glimmer of hope during the conversation of museums that Shaun would actually be willing to try something new, but after he had replied, all the glittering in her eyes had seemed to disappear.

"What. Its true Dianne, he wouldn't know culture if it walked right up to him, threw up into his lap and paid him a five pound note for his expense" he gestured back.  
"Yes but that's no way to-" Dianne tried to reply but Ed had finally given up on throwing money into something that would never give anything back, and turned his attention to his 'friends'.

"Drink anyone?" he brashly said, causing David to grimace at him, not really wanting to converse with someone he particularly didn't get on with. Dianne raised her bag above her face, trying not to be noticed. She soon realised this wasn't the best solution, since she was sitting with them, and lowered the bag, as if she had been searching for something quite intently.

"I'd love a Vodka…please.." she asked, turning to David and widening her eyes so he would speak up too.  
"Water…please…" he shrugged, adjusting his glasses on his face as the lenses became slightly foggy.

"Liz?" Ed questioned, tallying the orders in his head, as he would probably forget such simple orders.  
"Whatever Shaun's having… I suppose" Shaun beamed happily, cupping Liz's hand within his own. Dianne glanced at David, who seemed slightly agitated by this as he began to squirm in his chair, copying Shaun by grabbing Dianne's hand hurriedly as he forced a smile, just for her.

"Oh how lovely" David remarked dryly "Next you'll be buying matching 'his and hers' towels!"  
"Well David, at least my whole relationship isn't just for the comfort zone." Shaun seethed, Liz blinked slowly, oblivious to what the comment meant. Dianne felt slightly flustered as David ran a hand through his hair, not sure how to retaliate.  
"What…what are you trying to imply?" he stuttered, Dianne feeling his grip tighten slightly under the pressure.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I just presumed things were just cosy between you guys, I must be wrong…" Shaun took another drink of his beer, but Dianne could see the look of triumph on his face quite clearly.  
"Pfft" David snorted rudely "Don't know what you mean by that. Do you Dianne?"

"No, no. Nooooo." Dianne felt obliged to say something, even though she had no idea what to say, thinking it was a bit unfair of David to put such pressure on her about her feelings. She understood what Shaun was getting at, trying to say David didn't care for her in the kindest way Shaun could, but Shaun only saw them with Liz, he didn't see them at any other time. David acted completely different when Shaun or Liz weren't around. He was almost considerate, on the verge of having gentlemen like manners. She sometimes wondered if David really did care about her. He must do, if he didn't then why would he waste his time taking her places and bother to flatter her when Liz wasn't around. Even if he did love Liz, Dianne was sure…even if it was the tiniest bit, that he loved her too, in his own, aloof way. He did things for her, had bothered to meet her family, been there for her when things were rough. If he really didn't love her, David wouldn't go out of his way like that, it was his character not to do so.

"See Shaun, we are perfectly happy thank you" David said sternly, Dianne suddenly caught up in the conversation, now paying attention after her thoughtful encounter. He made a slight effort to shift his chair closer to her, placing an arm awkwardly around her.

"Fine, Fine. Obviously I was wrong." Shaun looked genuinely sorry for making such an accusation, mouthing a quick sorry to Dianne, who nodded to acknowledge this. David and Liz were quite occupied by Ed who came lumbering towards them with the drinks, almost purposely pouring David's water onto his trousers, possibly to get him even more annoyed.

"Here's your drinks ladies and…Twat…". Dianne blushed slightly, accepting the drink with a thankyou whilst David said nothing at all, snatching the drink from the table and placing it as close to him as possible, out of fear either Ed or Shaun would spike it with something.  
"Yeah your welcome you pri-"

"Alright Ed, cheers for that!" Shaun butted in, not wanting to add anymore, insult to injury in case Liz decided enough was enough with the blatant disregard for her friend. "So, any of you guys got any news?"  
"Well no, but I was wondering Shaun. If I could move in with you?"

Dianne placed her drink down slowly, noticing that Shaun's shocked expression almost matched David's, had he not been looking gawkier.  
"What?, you can't leave m- us!" David cried, squeezing Dianne closer to him, causing her to splutter unexpectedly.

"Well, we all have to change eventually, I thought now would be the right time. Right Shaun?" he glanced at Shaun who still hadn't recovered from the shock. Ed elbowed him helpfully which seemed to bring him back to earth.  
"Oh Liz….that would be lovely. But…but…I don't think Pete would be able to cope with anybody else.."

"Right" Liz replied, looking a little glum. David looked slightly relieved by Shaun's reply. Dianne glanced at the clock above the toilet doors. It was nearly passing eleven and even if they hadn't been here long, she was hoping they would get to go soon. For as long as she could remember, every time they had come to the Winchester, they had always left on an awkward, or negative conversation and to Dianne, this looked as if this was going to be that tell-tale ending to the evening.

"Oh Shaun, look at the time!" Liz exclaimed, pointing at the clock, Dianne had been right on target. Both Ed and Shaun turned around to see the time and when they faced Liz again they both wore the same frowning expression.  
"This early?" Shaun questioned, scrunching up the empty packet he had just finished.  
"Yeah Shaun I've-"  
"What she's trying to say is that us three have something planned tomorrow, a picnic and a nice walk around some parks. We didn't mention it as we thought the prospect of fresh air might terrify you." David added rather unhelpfully, helping Dianne with her coat as she got up from her chair.

"You what?" Ed sniffed, looking from David to Lizzie, slightly confused.  
"Erm…sorry Shaun, I thought you didn't like Picnic's. I would have invited you otherwise..." Liz added, knocking back what was left of her pint in a single gulp. It would have been rather impressive if things weren't so tense at that moment in time.  
"I'll come then!" Shaun claimed suddenly, rising from his chair as he slammed down his glass, which was thankfully empty.

"Really Shaun?" Liz asked, a flicker of a smile danced across her face.  
"Do we have to?" Ed hissed, aiming his comment at David whose smug expression was rapidly decreasing as the conversation carried on.

"Yes, really. I'll be at yours at Ten!" he replied, ignoring Ed's comment as Liz gleamed with delight. They shared a brief hug for the first time in the evening, Dianne realising her friend was now truly happy.  
"Great." David complained his voice barely audible on purpose so only Dianne could hear.

"Shut it Davs." She barked, smiling at him so he would know she wasn't been exactly serious. "We can always disband from them and have our own walk if you get fed up."  
"Fine" he murmured, raising his arm for her to link up with him again. The both stood out of place near the exit, clearly indicating they wanted to leave, but still wanting to wait for Liz. Ed noticed this, he himself edging closer towards the door, not wanting to be in the company of partners any longer.

"I'll make my own way home. See you Later Shaun, Liz…guys…" Ed remarked, carefully pushing past the couple.  
"See you later Ed!" Both Liz and Shaun chorused, even Dianne and David added their own squeaky echo of the phrase.  
"Byyyye!" the fading voice of Ed replied as he disappeared from the Pub, making his way home.

"We best get going too" Dianne added, seizing David's arm that was still hanging freely for her in the first place, proceeding to push him through the Pub exit, ignoring the pleas and struggle from David to stay, even he finally gave up.  
"Bye Di, David!" the other couple spoke automatically, even Shaun had joined in this time, his spirits lifted after Liz had looked so pleased with him.  
David and Dianne made their way outside, the cold British air having a freezing effect on them after spending a while in the warmth of the Winchester, making them feel rather uplifted and joyful, despite the bad news (on David's behalf) of Shaun joining their day trip. The started to walk down the empty street in the wrong direction from their flat, when David randomly stopped halfway through walking. This caused Dianne to almost fall forwards, but she was gratefully supported by her boyfriend who had a look of concern on his face.

"What's up David?" she asked suspiciously, pushing her hair out of her eyes. He slowly unlinked her arm from his, gripping her shoulders instead.  
"Dianne, what that idiot said, you know it's not true don't you?"  
"What do you mean David I-"  
"What Shaun said about being cozy. I don't want him ruining what we have, you know?"  
"He hasn't David, I'm not sure why you're so fussed, I know he didn't mean it."  
"Well I just want to make sure. I don't think our relationship is just cozy, I care about you Dianne. I do."  
"I know you do Davs. Let's drop it shall we?"

"Sure…sure." He suddenly grinned, twirling her around in the street, as if he was showing her gratitude for sticking with him. Dianne giggled and was about to say something when the doors of the Winchester opened and Liz and Shaun staggered out, holding hands and waving in their general direction. Dianne suddenly saw David relapse into his gloomy, protective state, and whilst he did clasp her hand as they carried on walking, she knew the moment of him opening up had passed. Until she found herself in a moment again where neither Liz nor anyone else would interrupt, this was how he was going to stay, because that's how David was like. Yet she still loved him for who he was, no matter how messed up their lives could be.

* * *

**Oh, and thanks for reading! (I realise I'm a little late..since its at least 8 years since the film came out!) and reviews would be awesome!. (Oh and thanks for putting up with the rant at the beginning, I also realise its a bit..rambly..anywho...)**


End file.
